


King of New York

by Chatspunsaregold52



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But I don't care, Class singalong (minus Chloe and Sabrina), Gen, Good clean fun, I just really love Newsies, Musicals, Probably not realistic, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatspunsaregold52/pseuds/Chatspunsaregold52
Summary: Basically I just love Newsies and thought it'd be fun to have a class sing-along. I know it probably wouldn't make sense but I just felt like it so whatever, I guess.
Kudos: 8





	King of New York

The theater room at College Francoise Dupont was a bit messy, to say the least. Props and costumes were scattered everywhere, and each member of Marinette's class was working on a different project. Nathanael was painting the backdrops, along with some help from Rose, Juleka, and Mylene (some more helpful than others), Marinette was mending some costumes, Nino and Alya were working with Max on the sound system, Ivan and Kim were being directed by Alix where to put various props, and Ms. Bustier was helping Adrien practice his lines. Chloe had left, dragging Sabrina behind her, claiming that she had to go "work on her character" or something. And Lila was still visiting the kingdom of Achoo.

As part of their unit on American History, the class was presenting a musical called Newsies, which was about a group of newsboys going on strike. The newsies were fun to portray, and everyone enjoyed the dancing they got to learn, but most of them enjoyed the music the most. As they were working, they listened to some of the songs.

Marinette grinned as the intro to "King of New York", her personal favorite, started playing.

"A pair of new shoes with matchin' laces...", Rose sang out the first line.

Alix continued, "A permanent box at Sheepshead races".

Max picked it up, "A porcelain tub with boilin' water".

None of the class joined in on the fourth line as the soundtrack sang, "A Saturday night with the Mayor's daughter". Looking around at each other, they all shrugged, then started in on the chorus.

"Look at me, I'm the King of New York! 

Suddenly, I'm respectable 

Starin' right at ya, 

Lousy with stature"

Nathanael sang along almost under his breath, sure no one could hear him, although Mylene sent him a knowing smile from where she was painting a couple feet away.

"Nobbin' with all the muckety mucks, 

I'm blowin' my dough and goin' deluxe".

Finishing up his practice with Ms. Bustier, Adrien jogged over to where Nino was supposed to be helping with the sound system.

"And there I be, ain't I pretty? 

It's my city, I'm the King of New York"

"A corduroy suit with fitted knickers", Marinette sang absent-mindedly when the next verse came around.

"A mezzanine seat to see the flickers", Nino sang next.

"Havana cigars that cost a quarter", Kim smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

And of course it was Alya who belted out the next line, "An editor's desk for the star reporter!"

Once again, they all joined in. 

"Tip your hat, he's the King of New York"

Adrien, who had been chosen to play the part of the reporter Denton, flashed a grin around the class as he sang the next line. "How 'bout that? I'm the King of New York!"

The whole class again, "In nothing flat, 

He'll be covering Brooklyn to Trenton, 

Our man Denton"

"Making a headline out of a hunch", Juleka mumble-sang.

"Protecting the weak", Ivan was next.

"And paying for lunch", Mylene followed her boyfriend's line.

"When I'm at bat, strong men crumble", Kim again.

"Proud yet humble", Max put in.

"He's the King of New York", they sang together again.

Ms. Bustier smiled and shook her head as they continued. They could be goofy sometimes, but she really did love these kids, she thought to herself.

"I gotta be either dead or dreamin', 

'Cause look at that pape with my face beamin' 

Tomorrow they may wrap fishes in it, 

But I was a star for one whole minute"

They all cheered, laughing, as Alya pulled Marinette into the middle of the stage and started dancing. At first, she stumbled a bit, but she quickly regained her balance. Alya then pulled Nino in, who pulled Adrien, and before they knew it, the whole class was dancing.

"Startin' now, I'm the King of New York! 

Ain't ya heard? I'm the King of New York!

Holy cow, it's a miracle! 

Pulitzer's cryin', 

Weasel, he's dyin'"

Caught up in the spirit of the song, Nino, who had been chosen to play Pulitzer, pretended to cry, much to the rest of the class's amusement.

"Flashpots are shootin' bright as the sun, 

I'm one highfalutin' son of a gun"

Down the hall, Chloe cocked her head, listening. Was that singing she heard? And laughter?

"There's no way those losers can be having fun without me", she huffed, snapping her fingers for Sabrina to follow.Throwing open the door to the theater room, she glared at her classmates as they danced around, singing at the top of their lungs.

"Don't ask me how 

Fortune found me..."

They slowly trailed off as they saw Chloe standing in the doorway.

"This is ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! What are you all doing?", she asked. The soundtrack continued to play in the background, singing its own solo.

Marinette stepped forward, sending a challenging look at Chloe. "Well, before you rudely interrupted us, we were having fun."

And Chloe stared in disbelief as Marinette started singing again, almost defiantly. The rest of the class joined in for a dramatic finish.

"Victory, 

Front page story, 

Guts and glory, 

I'm the King of New York!"

Clapping and congratulating each other on their spectacular performance, the class slowly drifting back to the tasks they had originally been doing. Chloe just glared at Marinette and ordered Sabrina to help her practice her lines, even though she barely had any.

As Marinette sat back down in the chair where she had been sewing, Tikki whispered to her from her bag, "I'm proud of you, Marinette! You didn't let Chloe spoil your fun."

Marinette smiled down at the little kwami. "Thanks, Tikki. I feel like the King of New York! Or well, Paris, I guess", she said, winking.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy this! Probably better if you've seen the movie, but I hope you can still enjoy it even if you haven't. I know the ending is a little awkward, but I wasn't totally sure how to end it, so I hope it's okay! (Also, sorry, the spacing's a little weird but hopefully still readable)


End file.
